FanimeTube
FanimeTube was a well-populated addition to the thread of Fanime-related sites. In short, it was created because of a common fear in the fanime community that the spam popularity of YouTube stars such as "Fred" would overshadow the smaller fanime community. It unfortunately died due to the site's switch from the Ning host to another in 2010. History 'Before the Website' The topic of YouTube's downfall was first risen in a thread on the FanimeWorld forums ("Hulu Tube"). In a video posted on that thread, it was explained that YouTube has been thriving to only give credit to commercial and popular videos. However, around 2006-2007, when both fanime and popular Vloggers started posting their videos on youtube, there was no problem. After some research, it became evident that the fanime community would be at a downfall if YouTube was to be the continuous source of posting videos related to fanime. 'Website Creation (2009)' Many fanimators started to try to find a solution to this dilema. Cookieluv, a well-known YouTube fanimator and Global Moderator on the forums, proposed a site that enabled you to create your own social network. Shauna created FanimeTube so that fanimators may have an alternative/main place to post where their videos won't be overshadowed. 'Peak Years (2009-2010)' "Its brand new, and its here! 8D Fanime Tube is the newest way to share your animations with fanimators just like you! Colonized entirely by the Fanime Community, we offer tons of awesome features such as the ability to upload your own videos, chat on forums, create blogs, and make your own groups with people of your own interests! Theres so much to do at Fanime Tube, so what are you waiting for? Join today! And don't forget to look at the rules ;D" '-Website description' FanimeTube was initially ran on the now defunct social media creation platform Ning. '''You could upload videos via ning or youtube,Upload and Share Art,Discussions and Polls. You could also join groups,which you could chat and add your videos to. The site also had a mascot named Frame,Designed by then fanimator lionessjenna. The mascot was chosen in a contest on the site,Judged by the site owners. At peak popularity there were '''1,251 members,215 Groups,1677 videos,7,952 photos and 1,180 Discussion Posts. 'Moving to grou.ps' "'WERE MOVING.We know some of you guys want to help, but I strongly don't agree.It is true, I set up a paypal for donations, but as I said, I do not want to be responsible for your money :U I'm not sure whether or not paypal does any "tax things" where they take a percentage of money or whatever. However, we wont be moving till June 25. We will be using grou.ps FANIMETUBE.TK that is our new place, but like said, if you're not planning on moving with us, that is fine, so you still have time to do whatever you're going to do. Make sure to click on that link every so often, or else the site name will get deactivated. >xbr/> So um yeah. .w." '-CookieLuv on the sites move June 25th 2010 was the day Fanimetube Moved,But at this point the websites popularity was starting to dwindle. When the move happened, not many people followed. There is a similar website on mixx that is still avaliable,But content was either removed,or never existed. Category:Website Category:History